This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Microscopy Core Facility provides state of the art expertise and equipment to the five individual projects on a variety of techniques, ranging from bright-field histological and histochemical analysis, enzyme histochemistry, immunohistochemistry and immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization histochemistry, to photomicroscopy, computer-assisted image analysis, and morphometry;from live-cell imaging, confocal microscopy and 3D rendering, to standard transmission electron microscopy, immunogold labeling and advanced cryo-technologies (cryoimmunogold labeling, freeze substitution, high pressure freezing, and freeze fracture and deep-etching). The core provides training for individual investigators, align and calibrate these instruments, assist with preparation of specimens, and oversee scheduling of experiments and maintenance. It is based in the Cardiovascular Biology Research Program, in close proximity of the other labs and scientific cores, which promotes a high level of interaction and collaboration between Center members. The core operates under the direction of Dr. Florea Lupu. An experienced imaging specialist, Dr. Robert Silasi-Mansat devotes effort towards the activities described in this proposal.